


Wagon Shenanigans

by zombeanie



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Drabble, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Oneshot, davekat - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-04
Updated: 2017-08-04
Packaged: 2018-12-10 21:44:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11700465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zombeanie/pseuds/zombeanie
Summary: Dave proves that he’s stronger than Karkat initially thought. Shenanigans ensue.





	Wagon Shenanigans

**“** You’re lighter than a goddamn stick. There is no way that you could possibly fucking pull that wagon with me in it,” Karkat exclaimed helping Dave out of the bright red wagon. Dave’s eyebrows raised as he pat the wagon. 

 

“If you’re so sure of it, just get in the cart then,” Dave put simply. 

 

Karkat rolled his eyes and sighed. “Alright, fine. Only because I’m feeling slightly generous today douche canoe,” He responded awkwardly getting into the cart. Karkat huffed as he saw his legs dangling out of the wagon and opted to sitting criss-cross applesauce. 

 

Dave laughed,”Thank you for pandering to my silly human needs.” He placed a kiss on Karkat’s forehead.A small smile formed on Karkat’s lips and Dave couldn’t help but grin a bit himself. God he loved Karkat so much.Dramatically, Dave cracked his knuckles. 

 

Dave looked back at Karkat who had been giving him a questioning look. “I gotta give you some time to take in how incredibly buff I am,” Dave joked grabbing the handle of the wagon. Before Karkat could make a witty comeback, Dave pulled the wagon with ease making any desire to execute a comeback disappear.

 

They were both quiet aside from Dave humming rap lyrics under his breath. Karkat couldn’t quite make out what Dave was humming about,but he supposed it might come up later. Assuming said rap was nourished and give the opportunity to grow and prosper. Karkat observed the area Dave was taking them. He couldn’t help but admire the trees that were full of life and vibrant little patches of flowers. 

 

“I’m not used to you being quiet for this long,” Dave remarked,”Has my strength stunned you?” he added raising his eyebrows.

 

“Of course not you nerd,” Karkat huffed out,” Just enjoying the view.”

 

“Glad you like my ass dude.” 

 

Karkat rolled his eyes,”I bet you can’t go faster than this.” 

 

Without any sort of warning, Dave began running with the wagon trailing behind him. Karkat grabbed at the sides of the car. Holy fuck was Dave trying to kill him? How the fuck did Dave a scrawny ass stick human have the ability to carry him. Dave slowed down in order to properly laugh at Karkat’s shocked face.

 

”I’m pretty sure apple juice has bestowed onto me a strength of unimaginable heights. You may see some scrawny ass kid, but I’ll have you know this scrawny ass kid is powered by apple juice. The apple juice gods have ensured my strength and will continue doing so because apple juice knows I’ll never betray it.” Dave rambled.

 

“I’m sure your obsession with apple juice has surely aided you throughout the years,” Karkat teasingly remarked.

 

“Hell yes it did. You’d be amazed actually. You’d be so shocked in fact, that you’d freeze up and it’d take a smooch from your one true love to undo that shock,” Dave continued on. 

 

“It’s good to know that you’ll be there for me in my time of need,” Karkat added dramatically swooning,”Where would I be without you?” 

 

“Definitely not in a cart looking like a complete doofus with your incredibly cool boyfriend,”Dave replied looking down at his boyfriend.

 

Karkat nodded trying to adjust his position so he could better reach Dave.

“Wait Karkat no it might-” Dave warned before the wagon lost balance falling with Karkat. The pair began snickering. 

 

“Holy shit are you okay?”Dave questioned helping Karkat up. 

 

“Yeah. Just a little scrape, no big deal,” Karkat reassured.

 

“You wanna head back to cuddle and watch a rom-com?” 

 

“Fuck yes, that sounds great about now.” Karkat stated. Dave laughed kissing Karkat’s forehead. He proceeded to grab Karkat’s hand and walk in the direction of their home with the cart trailing behind them.


End file.
